Isis (Riordanverse)
Summary Isis is the egyptian goddess of Magic and daughter of Geb and Nut. An ambitious goddess, she poisoned Ra the sun god, and forced him to leave the earth, allowing her husband Osiris to take his place as the new king of the gods, however, Isis's actions had disastrous consequences such as Set's rebellion and Apophis's rise. After being released from the Duat, Isis has taken Sadie Kane as her host, giving the young magician power and advices about how to defend the world from the forces of chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A. At least High 6-A, likely 5-B with preparation Name: '''Isis '''Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Goddess of Magic, Holder of Secret Names, Goddess of Motherhood and Marriage, Goddess of Wisdom, Queen of the Gods, Mistress of the House of life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Duat Travel, Transformation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Flight (As a falcon or any type of bird), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Possession, Summoning, Sealing, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Continent level (Fought Set in Sadie Kane's body when he had the Red Pyramid). At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level with preparation (Created a poison that harmed Ra himself) Speed: '''At least '''High Hypersonic+, higher as a kite Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Is likely superior to any magicians, like her host Sadie Kane) Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: Godly (As a goddess, she rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging. Should be comparable to other gods like Bast, who fought Apophis for millennia in never-ending combat) Range: Extended Melee Range. Planetary with some spells. Low Multiversal with the Duat. Standard Equipment: None *'Intelligence:' As the goddess of magic, Isis has knowledge about every single spell known by the egyptian pantheon, being able to create portals even during the demon days, when it was supposedly impossible to do such a thing. Isis is also very skillful in creating poisons, being able to create a poison so powerful, it could harm even Ra himself, and force him to give her absolute control over his very being so she could heal him. Isis can be very ambitious and power hungry, sometimes ignoring the consequences her actions cause. *'Weaknesses:' As an Egyptian God, she can be banished deep into the Duat through death or sufficiently powerful magical items. Isis needs a host to appear in the mortal world for any significant length of time and can be destroyed permanently if a magician casts an execration spell on her sheut. Her connection to the mortal world becomes weak whenever she is crossing a moving body of water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5